sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kane
"Hey Negacluds, my name is Ater! But you bastards can call me Ater the Nega slayer! How's that for a title, don't ya think?! " - Ater moking his enimes. '''Ater is the main protagonist of the Darkness of the Moon series, a darker, more violent and boyish alternate retelling of Sailor Moon. He is the older twin son of King Dunkel and Queen Serenity as well as the brother of Sailor Moon and Lucifer. He is also a close friend of Darien Shields and Mina Aino.' Personaility In contrast with Serena's immature, boycrazy, whiny and clumsy attitude, Ater is a cool, mature, laid back, intelligent, flamboyant, hot-headed, serious, and seemingly cocky teenager. He is often distant towards his parents and is at odds with his sister because he can't stand her childish nature and temper tantrums. He is also an expert detective and a very sharp person as he can tell the similarities between a person, like how he can already tell the identities of the scouts just by looking at them. Unlike the Sailor Scouts (who secretly hold a desire to become normal), Ater enjoys fighting evil and appears to treat like it was a game. He also enjoys mocking and playfully badmouthing his enemies. Though cocky only by appearance, Ater is not arrogant as he highly acknowledges the level of the threat and is extremely devoted to his duty. Despite his rocky relationship with his family, he is a role model to his younger Earth brother Sammy (eventhough Ater is just as fed with Sammy's immaturity as he is with Serena's) and extremely close to his younger twin brother Lucifer. He is also very secretive about his knowlege of a situation, believing that if they knew about what's happening, they could put themselves in great danger. Though not a womanizer by nature, he often flirts with and had strong crushes on the other Sailor Scouts, particularly Mars, Pluto, Venus, Neptune and Jupiter (who later became his offical girlfriend). Durring the Dead Moon Circus and Shadow Galaxia arc, Ater became a broading, sardonic, aggressive, quiter and somewhat anti-social individual, as result of his murder of Doctor Tomoe (An act he later regretted and will haunt him for the rest of those seasons) much like his old self in the Silver Millenium. Despite his newfound distant attitude and outlook, he became alot more protective and supportive of Serena.He dosen't get along with the Three Lights, especially Seiya. Weapons and Abilities Due to King Dunkel being a native from the Negaverse, Ater inherited his father's dark powers. He would use the very darkness the Negaverse was know for against them. He mainly uses guns, military grade weoponary and his trusty gargoyle-like sword the Eclipse to fight the Negaverse. He also wears the black moon amulet, which detects Dark or Negative energy. He also a demon form with from which it's appearance differs depending on which weopon he uses. Most of these forms appear demonic or batlike. His most frequent form is his Eclipse form, in which it's appearance evolves and changes as Ater gets stronger and more powerful. His powers bagan to surpass his mother and father's. Appearance Ater has white spikey hair and blood red eyes. He stands around six feet and wears a black leather coat with red on the inside, a red gothic vest, black leather pants and black boot like shoes. Durring the Shawow Galaxia arc, he soon began to wear vampire hunter like clothing. Backround The name "Ater" is the latin words for Malicious, Black, Dark, Gloomy and Dismal, which only reflects on the nature of his powers and the style of his clothing. Ater is also the name of the descendant of Hezekiah, who returned from Babylon Ezra as well as the name of the Israelite, who subscribed to Nehemiah’s covenant. His attitude however is the opposite of what his name means, being a laid back, sociable, carefree, thrill seeking and over confident wild man. His personaility is similar to Dante and Nero's attitudes from the Devil May Cry series as well as Han Solo from Star Wars. Relationships 'Serena/Sailor Moon' Serena is Ater's younger sister, the two started having a rocky relationship with eachother. Ater is extremely annoyed with his sister's childlike behavior, while Serena thinks of him as nothing more than a grump. Ater was the first to know Serena was Sailor Moon when she first got her powers. Whenever Sailor Moon makes her speeches to the enemy, Ater would often get annoyed by this and would interupt by shooting and fighting the monster before she could finish. As the series progress Ater develops a soft and protective side twords his sister. Ater is more powerful, experienced and confident than Sailor Moon when it comes to combat. 'Darrien Shields/Tuxedo Mask' The two met and worked well together before the birth of Sailor Moon. The two first met when Ater was walking from his shop and bumped into Darrien. After Ater appolgized, he just kept moving. When he met him again as Tuxedo Mask, Ater thought he was a thief, but that changed when Tuxedo Mask explained his reasons for stealing the silver crystal. Ater then look closey at his facial features, only to found out he was Darrien, after that the two became best friends. Ater annd Darrien have a brotherly relationship with eachother and make a pretty good team. He was also Darrien's best man when he married Serena. 'Mina Aino/Sailor V/Sailor Venus' Mina first met Ater in his unnamed shop, asking him to hire her. Ater cynically agreed to her offer and assigned her to watch the shop whenever he's on a case. When he met her as Sailor V, he already knew she was Mina under the mask. Surprised by this, Sailor V form an alliance and friendship with Ater. She and Ater worked with Tuxedo Mask prior to the birth of Sailor Moon. While intentionally friends, they both had romantic feelings for eachother and eventaully kissed. After that Mina and Ater broke up, believing that they could not be together. 'Luna When Ater first met Luna, she was a little curious on how the boy wasn't that surprised to see a talking cat. Ater made a cover story saying that he knew she was following him and Serena and that he heard her talk. Luna dosen't trust Ater and is very uncomfortable when he dosen't tell her or the Scouts his knowledge of the situation . Despite her respect for Ater's understanding of the situation, she is disgusted with his seemingly cocky attitude whenever he fights a monster. She often think of him as a maniac and a scoundrel who never tells anybody about the sitaution. '''Raye Hino/Sailor Mars While the two both had crushes on eachother, they also had a love/hate relationship. When they first met, Ater flirted with Raye, but she sensed a dark vib in him and threw sutras at his face. At first Ater thought she was crazy, but after saving the lives of him, Sailors Moon and Mercury, he began to respect her. While they agree on the level of the situation, there are times when Ater thinks Raye is more immature than Serena. 'King Dunkel' King Dunkel is Ater's father and predecessor. In contrast with his distant relationship with his Earth family, Ater admired and thought highly of Dunkel, even more so when he discovered he was the Dark Knight's son. He also regards him as his real father and is saddened at the fact he couldn't see him again. 'Lita/Sailor Jupiter' When Ater and Lita first met, they both felt attraction to eachother. At first they weren't sure of their feelings, but started dating durring the heart snacher arc. Eventhough Ater had romantic relatiobships with most of the Sailor Scouts, Jupiter was the second to fell in love with him, the first being Venus. He later broke up with her when he started to believe he didn't have the right of true love. Trivia *Ater's attitude,hair color, use of firearms, style, powers, and role match Dante's, the protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. *The sword Umbra resembles the sword Alastor from Devil May Cry. *Despite Ater's carefree and thrill-seeking attitude, his style of clothing appears gothic and vampire like in nature. *His hair bears a striking resmblance to Sora's hairstlye from Kingdom Hearts. He also resembles Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue. Category:Characters Category:Males